


If It Takes Forever

by Melusine6619



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine6619/pseuds/Melusine6619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Elladan are fated to love each other, but destiny is not without difficulty.  Told in a series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Ireth and Getty; thanks, ladies!

Legolas stared down at the small, pink, sooty-haired infants and wondered what the fuss was about. They did not seem very special to him. 

He moved to one side, next to the twin called Elladan. The young Greenwood prince leaned over and studied the brothers more closely from this position. No, still not anything out of the ordinary.

One hand ventured into the bassinet, finger extended. Carefully he stroked a soft hand and gasped when a fist suddenly caught the digit and held. Soft grey eyes met startled blue. Tiny lips smiled, and Legolas understood how special they were indeed.


	2. Foretold

Legolas walked hand in hand with Elladan and Elrohir as they made their way through the gardens. He was visiting Imladris with his parents for the first time in ten years. He paused beneath a tree. 

“Come on; let’s climb and get a better look about.”

He started up, but the twins hesitated. 

“You can do it,” Legolas encouraged. He spoke to both, but his smile was for Elladan.

From their balcony, Celebrian felt Elrond tense as they looked on. She turned a questioning gaze on him when he relaxed again. “What did you see?”

“They will love each other.”


	3. Mischief

“Hurry up, ‘Roh.”

“I’m hurrying. Why do ellith need so many bottles for their baths?”

“Who knows?” Elladan answered. “Just put the dye in already.”

“She’ll kill us,” Elrohir countered, imagining Celairwen’s golden locks turned green.

Legolas glanced back at the brethren from his position near the door. “Will you two be quiet and get moving?” he hissed.

“There,” Elrohir announced loudly, capping the bottle with shaky hands.

“Run!”

Moments later, collapsed upon his bed, Elladan’s arms around him as they shook in helpless laughter, Legolas smiled. Just for this moment, death at his sister’s hands would be worth it.

 

Celairwen: brilliant maiden


	4. Heartache

His throat aching, his eyes bright with unshed tears, Legolas watched Elladan walk away from the festivities, an elleth on his arm. He barely registered the murmured ribaldry that followed in their wake. Pain, sharp and bitter, rose up within him, threatening to suffocate, while anger churned in his belly at such betrayal.

Elladan would not . . .

Unable to bear the hurt a moment longer, Legolas turned to leave. A touch on his arm stayed him, and he paused and turned to see Elrohir, concern and understanding in his gray eyes. 

“Forgive my addle-brained brother. He doesn’t know.”


	5. Comfort

The sounds of merrymaking disappeared as Elrohir led Legolas into the gardens. “How, Elrohir? How could he not know? I have always shown him how I feel.”

Elrohir shook his head. “I don’t know. Perhaps you should tell him.” 

“I had intended to, tonight, but now . . .”

“I’m sorry,” Elrohir offered again. “What will you do?”

“Try to avoid him until time to leave for home, try to forget . . .”

“You will forget your love for him because of this?”

“Forget my feelings?” Legolas asked softly. “Better to forget how to breathe. That would be easier.”


	6. Behind Blue Eyes

Years passed, time Legolas spent guarding his father’s borders. His enthusiasm for the duty was commended, he knew, but for him it was simply a way to keep his thoughts from straying too often to Elladan.

Tonight, as usual when he returned home, he stood with his gaze turned southwest, heart aching. He knew the gossip, had witnessed enough of Elladan’s behavior when the brethren visited. It tore him apart inside to know that the handsome warrior took others to his bed. And tomorrow he would arrive. 

Tomorrow he would see him, and Legolas wondered if he could bear it.


	7. In the Greenwood

Elladan watched the ceremony beneath the large oak, smiling. Years of pranks had given way to wooing, and now Elrohir pledged himself to Legolas’ sister, Celairwen. Glancing around, Elladan saw that everyone seemed as delighted with their union, everyone that is, except Legolas. The prince’s gaze was pensive, sorrowful. 

Eyes narrowed, Elladan studied Legolas more closely, wondering at his demeanor, an astonishing thought striking him. Was he in love with Elrohir? Was that why he chose Elrohir’s company over his own?

He snapped his attention away from Legolas with a frown, anger he could not understand flaring in his breast.


	8. Sacrifice

Elladan tried to focus on the task at hand, but it was impossible to be detached, to be calm. Legolas was so still, his breathing so shallow. Fear clutched at his heart, and his hands shook, but he refused his brother’s aid as he struggled to remove the deadly arrow lodged in the Woodland archer’s shoulder. 

It would be him, not Elrohir, lying near death, or dead already, if not for Legolas.

“Why did he do it?” he asked his twin, not expecting a reply.

When he answered, Elrohir’s voice was grave and laced with rebuke. “You figure it out.”


	9. Watch in the Night

Elrohir’s words echoing in his head, Elladan regarded his fitfully sleeping patient. He smoothed a hand over Legolas’ brow, frowned, and replaced the damp cloth with another. Fever had come, and now he must watch, and wait. 

Unbidden, he recalled happier times, when he had known Legolas’ full regard. All of that had changed seemingly overnight, though Elladan had never understood why. The distance between them hurt, though he had never admitted it, even to his brother. 

But none of that mattered. Not now. 

All that mattered was that Legolas should live because . . . because Elladan loved him.


	10. Turnabout

Elladan stood with hands clenched at his sides. He could scarce believe his eyes, yet there was Legolas, in Gildor’s arms, kissing him. And in the gardens too.

“My father wishes to speak with you,” he said, moving forward, eyes burning, body shaking. He waited until Gildor had gone before turning his gaze to Legolas’ swollen lips, to the mark on his throat. Jealousy ripped through him. “Have you no shame?”

To his satisfaction, Legolas blushed, but both were short-lived. “None,” Legolas replied. “Now if you will excuse me . . .”

Furious, Elladan blocked his path. “No. I won’t.


	11. Confrontation

“Gildor, Legolas? Why?” Elladan growled.

Legolas’ temper flared. “I have watched you take this and that one to your bed for years, and now you think you have a say in what I do? You have no right to question who I share my body with!”

“I have every right!”

Before Legolas could stop him, Elladan jerked him close. The kiss that followed was hard, hungry, possessive, thrilling Legolas to his soul. For a few moments he did nothing but feel, until old hurts abruptly intruded, and he pushed Elladan away.

Without a backward glance he hurried to his chamber.


	12. Guilty Heart

Legolas leaned back against the door and closed his eyes. In spite of his denial, he was ashamed of his behavior. By allowing Gildor to seduce him he had thought to erase Elladan from his heart and mind—a foolish hope. He owed Gildor an apology.

And Elladan . . .

He shivered at the look on Elladan’s face. It mattered not that he had begun to despair of Elladan seeing him as a mate; he had hurt him, and that cut Legolas to the quick. 

He wanted to run, to weep, but knew that neither would assuage his guilt.


	13. Brother, Dear

“You should have said something sooner.”

Elladan huffed and glared at Elrohir in irritation. His brother seemed to be enjoying his misery far too much.

“Did you expect him to wait forever?” Elrohir added. “Gildor is an honorable Elf, not to mention comely. If Legolas wants to bed--.”

“Shut up!” The thought of them together nearly bent Elladan double with pain, and he retaliated by grabbing Elrohir and pinning him against the wall. “Legolas is mine,” he whispered, his voice pleading.

Elrohir pushed him away. “Then woo him.”

Raw agony reflected in Elladan’s eyes. “What if it’s too late?”


	14. At Wit's End

They really were hopeless fools, Elrohir decided, watching his brother and Legolas cast furtive glances at one another at table. He was tired of the unease between them, of one leaving a room as the other entered, and the stony silences that accompanied mealtimes. More than one appetite had been ruined. 

It was enough to make Elrohir regret Legolas’ visit.

As Celairwen had bluntly put it last night, they needed to “stop this nonsense and bed each other.” And since they were too stubborn, he and his wife would have to do something. 

That was all there was to it.


	15. Trickery

Legolas followed the servant, brow furrowed in curiosity. Why did his sister wish to meet him here and not her chambers? He looked about the deserted corridor. “Are you certain this is the place?”

“Quite sure, Your Highness.” The servant bowed, opened a door, and motioned him inside. 

Legolas entered cautiously and looked around. It appeared to be a store room. Footsteps outside made him turn.

Elladan entered the small room. “All right, ‘Roh, what do you . . .”

They stared at each other, silence stretching, until it was broken by the sound of a bolt falling into place.


	16. Face to Face

“I can’t believe your brother locked us in. I thought he was the trustworthy one.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

They had ceased pounding upon the door and shouting at an obviously absent Elrohir, and had turned their anger and frustration on each other. 

“He would never betray another,” Legolas retorted. “He’s not like you.”

“I didn’t know—.” Elladan moved toward him, eyes flashing. “And you’re one to talk. I still can’t—Gildor, of all people.”

“There’s nothing wrong with Gildor.”

“So I’ve been told.” Elladan halted, defeat replacing his anger. His voice trembled. “Do you love him?”


	17. Confession

Elladan gasped as Legolas pressed him against a wall and kissed him. Questions, thoughts, fears, evaporated beneath the passionate onslaught. 

“I think I’ve loved you from the moment your hand first captured mine, when you were newly born and I but an Elfling,” Legolas answered, drawing back. 

Relief flooded Elladan. “I thought . . . Forgive me . . . I’ll make it up to you, if it takes forever . . .” 

“Not so long,” Legolas interrupted, fingertips covering Elladan’s mouth before caressing his cheek. “All I ask is that you love me.”

“I do,” Elladan whispered. “I will.”


	18. Swept Away

Legolas moaned as Elladan’s hands and lips mapped his body, laying claim to all that was his. It was not enough.

Then Elladan entered him. Tears of pain and joy sprang to his eyes, and he bit his lip lest he cry out. There was an apology, a kiss, then Elladan began to move, and discomfort fled.

There was nothing then but Elladan above him, dark hair spilling down, hands clasping his, each thrust punctuated by a whisper of adoration. 

Ecstasy was sharp and sweet, a wave rushing them to the shore to lie panting together in its aftermath. Complete.


	19. Fulfilled

The day was beautiful, not unlike one many years ago, when three Elflings had run wild through the valley. This day, however, two stood solemn and still before family and friends, pledging themselves for eternity, while the third looked smugly on.

When the vows had been said and the celebration began, Celebrian moved to stand beside her husband, gazing fondly on the newly bound couple. “I’m so glad for them, though I did worry for a while. Will they be happy?”

Elrond glanced at Elladan and Legolas, and a smile touched his lips. “Yes. Yes, they will.”

And they were. 

 

The End


End file.
